


Sinner

by perverted_brain



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, God bless him, Love, M/M, Passion, Smut, all of my fluffballs, i wrote this when taehyun was still in winner, idk what this is, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Mino is a sinner and he can't help his unholy love for Taehyun.





	

 

 

The first time Mino meets Taehyun it's at an underground club somewhere in the depths of Seoul. His messily blonde hair that's parted in the middle draws Mino in, and it makes him think that nobody should look this stunning with such an old school haircut. But that's not the only thing causing his heart to skip a beat.

Just the way he stands there, hands carefully holding the mic, eyes closed in concentration and his beautiful lips releasing the most softest sounds, he almost looks like an angel.

Taehyun gets fascinated by the way Mino agressively spits about the flaws of the world, his handsome face dissolving into a desperate expression, his tanned skin glistening with sweat under the lights and his muscular figure energised, his body buzzing with sensation.

Their worlds are both clouded with a haze only chemical substances can influence, when Mino corners Taehyun somewhere in the back of the club, shoving him against the wall and pressing their lips together. It's desperate and frantic, but that doesn't matter.  
Everything that matters are the tender lips moving against his, the soft gasps that leave Taehyuns throat and the most tempting eyes drowning in his.

When they fuck it's a tangle of sweaty bodies, moving in unison, trembling with extasy and a whole lot of whispered praises, breaths hot on sensitive skin. When they reach their climaxes Mino thinks he sees the stars and the moon, or maybe - perhaps- the stars he sees are just the ones in Taehyuns eyes.

*

They keep clashing, rough edges breaking one another.

*

Once when high - or drunk, they can't always remember - Mino finds himself laying on his bed, Taehyuns frail and naked body hovering over him, cold ink meeting hot skin.

"What are you doing?", he asked the first time, voice rough.

"Writing", Taehyun whispered, every inch of him concentrating on the task at hand.

"What are you writing?", Mino whispered back.

"A song", Taehyun had replied, a gentle smile stretched on his lips.

That is how they break the barriers to their hearts, putting everything in writing the unsaid.

Mino draws too, except he writes the most beautiful words he knows on Taehyun. They are the three fleeting words that he whispers against his forehead before they go to sleep, holding the weight of the entire world.

*

One night they fight, vases hitting walls, pictures getting ripped, cruel words being spit to the another and worlds shattering to pieces.

It's that night that Mino rummages through one of their cupboards that hold the very song Taehyun had drawn onto him the first night they started their ritual.

He's had lessons ages ago when he was a kid, so he's halfway familiar with the piano, presses his fingers down on the keyboard and elicits soft sounds of it. He stops between the notes when he can hear Taehyun crying and lets his own tears fall too.

*

They go to Minos family's Christmas party, Taehyun never leaving his side through the whole evening and making Mino proud. This is _his_ Taehyun.

Later into the night his family keeps partying, but Mino finds himself pinning Taehyuns wrists to the bed, pressing harsh kisses to his pale neck, knee pushing between his thighs, and his mouth sucking angry red hickeys to his skin.

" _I love you, I love you, I love you_ ", Taehyun says, voice trembling with affection, nails digging into the back of his shoulders.

"Cheesy", Mino purrs, biting harsh at his skin and emitting a cut off moan. He's making fun of him, although deep inside he knows that this are the words Taehyun has written in his diary and the ones Mino has so often drawn on his skin. He actually sees shadows of the words on Taehyuns thighs, kisses every one with gentle sweetness and repeats them in his head.

*

The night before fate parts them forever, Taehyun blossoms for Mino a last time, emitting such beautiful sounds and arching his back in such addictive ways, it makes Mino lose his breath.

_The stars are pretty_ , he says later on, head leaning against his shoulder, looking up at the stars and the moon.

Mino disagrees.

_You are way prettier._

 

 


End file.
